Asao Shirogane
Asao Shirogane is a Special Class investigator with the Commision of Counter Ghoul. He oversees the 5th ward, and is the grandson of Chairman Hisashi Shirogane and the older brother of First Class Takao Shirogane. Appearance Asao is the spitting image of his grandfather from when Hisashi was in his younger days. He stands at exactly 6’0’’, with medium-length black hair pulled back into a ponytail like his grandfather. His flat ash-colored eyes seem to lack any sort of emotion in them, but for those close to him (such as his brother or grandfather) they actually hold a well of information based on what he’s feeling. The slightest movements or twitches of his eyes betray how he’s feeling, but only to those who have spent a very long time learning to read them. He has a muscular build to match his imposing height, again much like his grandfather. His skin is a healthy tan, and he always keep his CCG uniform in perfect condition. Personality Asao grew up for much of his life in the care of Chairman Shirogane. “Care” would be an overstatement, though, as the old man treated both Asao and his brother as soldiers. Asao always had shown a particular knack for it, so he ended up taking the brunt of his grandfather’s attention (Especially when it was made clear that Takao didn’t have the same affinity for it as Asao did). Asao followed the old man’s instructions without a complaint, since when he did his brother wasn’t treated as badly as often. Despite his cold-looking demeanor, he still tries to take care of his brother in whatever ways he can. Other than that though, he treats his subordinates and peers much the same as Chairman Shirogane, only slightly more lenient. Slightly. History Some other time... Powers and Abilities Trained Soldier: '''Asao has been trained by his grandfather to be calm and collected under pressure. He almost always thinks logically and strategically, and it takes a lot to shatter his composure. '''Skilled Swordsman: His grandfather also trained him in the ways of the sword. It is by far his most proficient weapon, although he still comes no where close to his grandfather in terms of mastery. 'Combat: ' : '''Strengths: '''Asao was trained thoroughly from a young age, so his body and abilities hold up to inspection. He’s strong, fast, and has good reflexes. His stamina is above-average as well, since the Chairman always made sure that the two boys were in good physical condition. : '''Weaknesses: '''Expects his subordinates to carry out his orders to their utmost, regardless of what they are. In addition, despite being a powerful human he is only that; human. It is far easier to fall him than a strong ghoul. Quinque Name: Thorn Rating: SS Type: Rinkaku Appearance: A relatively standard-looking double-edged sword that tapers off to a sharp point. There are seams in the blade every couple inches upon closer inspection, and from those tiny seams a soft red glow leaks out. When activated, those seams expand and the sword turns into a 10-meter long whip while every so often the edges of the sword protrude outwards from it. The rinkaku tendril makes up the whip itself, so it’s flexible and can extend for the full length without being in danger of snapping. This is where the red glow comes from, and when extended that light shines brighter as it’s no longer contained. Strengths: Other than being a very, very, **very** sharp sword (Which Asao is very proficient with, of course), the close-range sword has the capability to extend out to a medium-long range whip. This way, he can engage foes at longer range and whittle them down before moving in to execute them in the sword’s basic form. Weaknesses: Has no exceedingly long range capabilities, nor any sort of projectile-based weaponry. Also the only defensive capabilities is either parrying or blocking with the blade/tentacle of the whip. Mechanics: A small button on the hilt transfers the blade into its whip form, and the changes happen flawlessly and smoothly. When the button is pressed, the blade segments and parts as the whip is brought out. Conversely, when it’s in the whip form and the button is pressed, the segmented parts of the blade contract back together with a great amount of force to become a sword once again. In addition, the sharp red kagune lining underneath the blade that serves as the whip portion can soak in the RC cells as the sword cuts, allowing it to become more flexible and stretch further than on its own. This allows increases the usable range of the whip portion to increase the more RC cells are taken in, while still sustaining the same level of hardness and sharpness that the quinque boasted before. Threads Relationships Quotes * Trivia * Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Characters